


The End

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [10]
Category: FlashForward
Genre: (not super graphic but marked as much to be safe), Blood, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Violence, au of s01e17 The Garden of Forking Paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Mark bites his lip, willing his fingers not to shake as he tries to edge the gun just enough that if it goes off, it will miss his partner. The laser point moves. Up, up, trailing across Demetri's chest, his neck, his face, his forehead....Then – the unthinkable. The gun goes off in Mark's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "FlashForward, Mark/Demetri, Mark didn't manage to save him."

“I can do this,” Mark mutters as he maneuvers the device holding his gun.

“No sweat,” Demetri jokes tensely from where he's strapped to the chair, the deadly red laser dot on his chest.

Mark bites his lip, willing his fingers not to shake as he tries to edge the gun just enough that if it goes off, it will miss his partner. The laser point moves. Up, up, trailing across Demetri's chest, his neck, his face, his forehead....

Then – the unthinkable. The gun goes off in Mark's hands. A curse bursts out of him as he instinctively jolts back from the noise, jerking his head to look at Demetri.

He's almost sick on the spot. It's too late. He can't even run to his partner, take him in his arms and plead. The way he's slumped in the chair now, the amount of blood... It's too late.

Mark chokes on a sob. It's over. This is it. He failed. All of his reassurances, all of his promises and prayers, and he failed. Demetri is dead, his lack of a flashforward played out, and Mark blames himself. He can't even be angry at Dyson Frost in the moment, though he will be later. He will scream and rage and cry until he looses speech entirely.

Now, in the moment, he is caught in shock and instant, crushing grief. He has to move, there are things that need to be done, he knows that. He needs to call 9-1-1, as pointless as that is. Then the Bureau. And later he'll need to go tell Zoey. As much as it will hurt, he won't leave that job to Wedeck.

God, Zoey. Mark sobs again. He and Demetri never got a chance to sit down together to talk to her, to explain this whole thing, how Dem was hopelessly in love with both of them and didn't know what to do. Maybe they could have come to a solution together.

But none of that matters now. Demetri is gone, the stink of his blood rising in the air, and Mark can't breathe.


End file.
